Shark Attack
by silvertyra
Summary: Nathan goes out fishing and doesn't come back with a fish. The group finds Nathan on the beach, unconcouis and hurt. Later on... slight DayXNat
1. Going out Fishing

**Disclamier: I don't own Flight 29 Down.**

Me: Yay! I finally have this up! I've had this gathering dust in my fanfic file for ages, unfinished. I refound it, remade it, and here it is!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 - Going out Fishing**

**Day 12 - Morning**

Nathan woke with a start, it wasn't a question to what woke him, Eric's darned snoring. Nathan peeked out of the tent, the sun had barley risen. Nathan carefully ot out of the tent so he wouldn't wake the other boys up. Nathan knew that when everyone woke up, they's be hungary for breakfast, he also knew that they had an okay amount of foos, but why not get more? Who knew how long it'd take for them to get rescued? Nathan was wanting to try out the wooden spear he carved the other day anyways. I mean, who can go back to sleep with Eric snoring like a broken motor?

Nathan was halfway across the beach when he heard footsteps behind him on the sand, he looked behind him. "Oh, heya Lex."

"What are you doing, Nathan?" Lex asked.

"Oh, I'm going to try out my spear on some fish down the bank," Nathan answered.

Lex nodded. "Okay, be careful."

Nathan agreed. "I will. Tell the others where I am when they wake up so they wouldn't freak."

"Okay, I will.

Nathan walked over to his spear and picked it up and looked it over, then he walked down the bank for a while, looking for a nice area to fish, after he was a ways from the sight of camp, he went waist deep into the water, unaware of the danger that soon awaited him.

-

Nathan cursed as he missed the fish and nicked his leg, it wasn't deep, but it drew enough blood to bring in an unwanted visitor. Nathan felt something brush past his leg and saw a dorsel fin rise out of the water. "Oh no..."

The shark bit his leg and Nathan yelped out.

-

Dayley looked over at Lex. "Did you hear that?"

Lex shook his head. "Hear what? Day, don't take this the wrong way, but you worry too much.."

-

Nathan kicked the shark with his other leg, that just made the shark even more pissed off. The shark leg go of his leg and grabbed his left side and pulled him underwater. Nathan stabbed the shark with his spear and didn't bother to pull it back out, the shark leg go and sank to the bottom of the ocean, Nathan's injured leg prevented him from swimming to shore. His world was going in and out of focus like an old TV, he slowly floated to the suface, then, he passed out, still in the water.


	2. The Aftershock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down**

Me: YAY! Chapter 2!

Wow, I didn't know this was a book series too. I guess I'll have to look into that.

Enjoy!

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 - The Aftershock**

Dayley looked at Lex. Nathan had been out for along time, about four or so hours. That was too long to be fishing. "Lex, when did Nathan go out?"

"About five minutes before you woke up," Lex answered.

Dayley nodded. "Okay, I'm a little worried about him, remember last time he was gone for a long time looking for food? He had fallen out of a tree. I think we should go look for him."

"I think so too," Jackson agreed, laying down the water he had in his hand and standing up. "Okay, Dayley, Melissa, you come with me. Taylor, Abby, Eric, you two go look in the forest for him, you never know. Lex, you stay here just in case he comes back. If anyone finds him, you yell anything as loud as you can," Jackson instructed, turning and walking down the bay the way Nathan had gone that morning.

Dayley ran ahead. "Day! Slow down!" Melissa yelled. Dayley stopped.

"Oh no.." she whispered.

Jackson stopped beside her. "Holy shit.." he muttered, no one seemed to notice that Jackson just cussed.

"What is.." Melissa came to hault. "Oh my God..."

Nathan was laying facedown on the red-stained sand.

Dayley knelt beside him, suddenly her usual calm expression changed to panic. "Oh no, he's not breathing," she said with a gasp.

Jackson bit his lip and picked up Nathan's wrist. "That's a pulse, he's alive. Does anyone know CPR?"

"I do," Dayley said.

"Melissa, yell for the others," Jackson intructed.

Dayley was trying to revive Nathan as Melissa yelled. "We f-found him!"

Dayley had tried the CPR about five times when Jackson started getting worried. "T-try again,"

Dayley nodded. Dayley breathed into Nathan's mouth then pressed down on his chest. Nathan's eyes falshed open for a moment, then closed again.

"Wha.. what just happened?" Dayley asked.

"He's alive, he's unconcouis, but atleast he's breathing now," Jackson as Lex was starting to be visable.

Dayley saw Lex stop for a moment, then run towards them. "Day, what happened to Nathan?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"That's what I'd like to know," Jackson said, looking Nathan over. "Looks like he was attacked by a shark."

"How do you figure that?" Eric's voice asked from the woods.

"Take a look at him, Eric."

Eric knelt down beside Nathan. "Holy Cow! What the crap?"

Taylor and Abby were soon in sight as well. "What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Nathan was attacked by a shark," Jackson said.

"You think," Eric added.

Jackson shook his head. "I know."

Dayley took Nathan's shirt off to look at the damage on his chest. Dayley claped her hand to her mouth as she dropped Nathan's shirt. Jackson quickly stood up, Taylor and Eric gasped, and Abby looked a little green. Melissa buried her face in Jackson's shirt, Jackson didn't show any surprise as he conforted her. A deep, wide bite was shown, blood still pouring out. It was so deep that you could see the bottom of his ribs. Jackson slowly pushed Melissa away as he slowly lifted Nathan up and tied his own shirt around Nathan's woundd.

"That's not all that's hurt," Lex whispered. "Look at his pants leg, it's covered in blood."

Dayley reached out a shaking hand and pulled back Nathan's pants' leg. It was another deep bite, yet it hadn't gone past the bone. "U-use Nathan's ripped shirt to cover that," Dayley said. Jackson tied Nathan's shirt around his leg as Dayley said.

"We have to get Nathan back to camp," Dayley said. Everyone else stared at Jackson for an answer.

Jackson held up his hands as if in surrender. "Just listen to her for now."


End file.
